X Phantom
by CyberActors15
Summary: Mutants are being discovered all over the world but they are also being hidden from normal humans and a new mutant has been discovered. He calls himself Danny Phantom


Chapter 1: Danny Fenton/Phantom

**Shadow: Hey Guys I am Shadow the Hedgehog the CyberActors15 Representative. I just wanna say that this story will begin at the beginning of both series. Oh Yeah CyberActors15 Does not own X-Men Evolution or Danny Phantom or any other Marvel Characters that will appear in this or any other Nickelodeon characters that will appear or me. But he does own OCs. So enjoy the story guys.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

It was an average day in the city of Amity Park. People worked at their various jobs, students went to school oh and on this particular day a little baby boy had born to the world's leading Ghost experts. At the hospital the sound of child birth resonated throughout. The Fentons had finally had the child they were expecting for nine months now. The baby had crystal blue eyes and 1 black hair on his head. The baby looked up to see who was around him. He saw a two year old girl with red hair (Jazz), a man in an orange jumpsuit and with black hair (Jack) and finally the person who he was the most attracted to. She had auburn Hair and happy lavender eyes. He did not know that he was staring at his family.

~00000~

**14 years later**

Today was the day Danny Fenton had been waiting for. Today was his birthday and it was on a Saturday as well. Danny got out of bed and went to his bathroom.

He cleaned his hair, took a shower and got into his usual clothes. That consisted of a white shirt and blue jeans and red sneakers. Danny knew what would happen in the morning he would spent time with his family then in the afternoon he would spend time with his two best friends.

He walked down stairs just to see his mom in her blue hazmat suit preparing breakfast. Once she saw him she went and hugged the teen.

"Happy fourteenth birthday, Danny." Maddie said to her son hugging the teen. She let go of him and gave him his birthday breakfast. Pancakes with syrup with Bacon and eggs on another plate. Then his sister came down in her usual attire and she saw her brother.

"Happy Birthday Danny." Jazz said while she gave her brother a wrapped up present.

"Thanks Jazz." Danny said while opening the gift. What he found inside was a book about Space and a Dumpty Humpty CD. His sister always knew what Danny would like. But it was his dad who brought the best gift. Jack Fenton ran into the house.

"Danny, I know you are responsible so…" Danny's dad said then he took a puppy from behind his back. "Danny this lil pup is yours." Danny and Jazz's eyes widened.

Danny was at a loss for words all these years his parents never let him get a puppy but now he was finally allowed one. And the perfect name popped into his head.

"Thanks guys. I'll think I'll name him Cujo." Danny said as he looked at his new puppy.

~00000~

Danny went to Nasty Burger with Cujo at lunch time to see his two best friends. He saw his best friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson.

"Hey Danny happy birthday." Sam said while hugging Danny.

"Happy Birthday dude. Whoa rewind who's the pup?" Tucker said.

"Oh this is Cujo. My parents got me this lil guy." Danny said to his friends. Then they walked into Nasty burger. Tucker ordered the all meat surprise burger, Sam ordered a salad and Danny ordered a burger with salad.

~00000~

After eating Danny and his friends to the amusement park and to a circus. After that they went back to Danny's house. Once they got their Jack wanted to show the kids and Jazz the newest invention. They all walked into the Lab to see the large metallic doors that were planted in the wall. And a song started to play in Danny's mind.

**Yo Danny Fenton**

**He was just fourteen **

**When his parents built a very strange machine**

**Designed to view a world unseen**

**(He's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)**

"Kids this is the ghost portal. Me and Maddie made it to crack open a door way into the Ghost zone." Jack said as Maddie opened the doors. Then Jack picked up the plug and put it in the plug hole. Then a green spark came out of the machine and nothing happened after that.

"Oh all my inventions are failures. I quit." Jack said as he left the room, his wife quickly ran to comfort him.

**When it didn't quite work**

**His folks, they just quit**

Jazz just sighed and started looking at the ghost tech in the room that had also failed.

"Hey Danny I dare you to go in the portal." Sam said

"Yeah dude since it didn't work I bet it's safe for you." Tucker said. Danny then agreed but put on the hazmat suit his dad had given him.

**Then Danny took a look inside of it**

He then walked into the portal and looked around inside it. But he didn't notice the on button in it until he accidently pressed it.

**There was a great big flash**

**Everything just changed**

Then the ghost portal spiralled to life with the teen still in it.

Danny started screaming as his body was hit with cold energy. Energy was spiking through his DNA and he started yelling louder since the pain reached his DNA.

**His Molecules got all rearranged**

Outside Cujo heard how in pain his master was and ran in to the reacting portal and he started to wine as his DNA started getting scrambled.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz just stared wide eyed at the portal. Then Danny's parents ran in.

"Kids what's going on? Where's Danny?" Maddie asked the teenagers and they pointed at the ghost portal. And they noticed something coming from the portal, sound waves. They were intangible and did not harm anything but then they became tangible and started pushing things back.

~00000~

Professor Xavier was sitting at Cerebro searching for any other mutants. Then the alarm went off.

"Three New Mutants Detected. Location Amity Park, Identity confirmed, Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley." The computer said the Xavier. Then he turned his wheelchair around and went to make a call to Amity Park.

~00000~

The portal finally finished opening properly and Danny and Cujo fell out. First thing everyone noticed about Danny was that he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. And his hazmat suit was reverse and there was a DP symbol on his chest.

And Cujo he was now green and glowing. Jack ran to his son who was knocked out and tried to pick him up but he went through him. Then he quickly ran and grabbed his other invention the Fenton Grab-em. Gloves that go against intangibility. He picked up Danny and Cujo and took them to Danny's room. Once there he placed them on their beds. His son was now a ghost. The others came up to see the birthday boy. They were shocked with what had happened so they left the room so Danny could rest. As they closed the door Danny started to stir and he gained full consciousness as he fell through his bed and then his floor and landed in the bathroom under his room. He let out a yell when he had landed on his butt.

Danny got up and saw the mirror next to him. And he let out a gasp.

**When he first woke up **

**He realised that he had snow white hair**

**And glowing green eyes**

Danny quickly jumped back then ran to the door but then he accidently tripped and he flew through the fall literally.

**He could walk through walls****  
****disappear and fly****  
****he was much more unique then the other guys**

Once Danny realised that he went through the wall he got up and looked for his parents.

"Guys! I need help." Danny said in a panicked voice. His friends and parents quickly ran to him.

"Danny, are you okay?" asked his mom.

"I'm fine but… my eyes are green, my hair is white and I'm falling through objects." Danny said.

His parents hesitated but they then told him what had happened. Danny was now freaked out. He then realised that he was now a ghost but then an idea clicked in his mind.

"Wait mom, dad you guys can examine me and try to find a way to get my human part back." Danny suggested.

"Sorry Danny the Ghost portal mutated you. Wait it mutated you not turned you into a ghost. Danny I believe you also have your human half. Because what our research says is that when a human becomes a ghost it loses its memory for 1 year. Danny you are a mutant not dead." Maddie said.

When Danny heard this he then focused on his human half and a white ring appeared at the centre of him and went up turning him back into Danny Fenton. The rest of his family looked shocked.

"You were right mom." Danny said.

"Actually Danny to tell you the truth I told you that just to make you not feel out of place. I did not think you would be able to turn back into your human form." Maddie said.

After an hour the Fenton parents examined their son and Cujo, who had turned back into his normal dog form, and found nothing wrong with him minus the fact that he could turn into a ghost at will and probably had ghost abilities. But they had also discovered that Danny should have died but he absorbed the powers of the Ghost Zone.

Danny, Sam and Tucker left to continue celebrating Danny's birthday. But then they ran into a little bit of trouble. The bully at the school they go to arrived at the park they were at.

"Oh Hey Fent-urd since it's your birthday I'll go easy on you." Dash said.

"C'mon Dash it's his birthday and he has already been electrocuted by his parents. We don't need you to make his day worse." Sam said angrily and some plants started to curl around her foot.

"Oh now that you put it that way I guess it wouldn't be fair to beat up Fent-urd. But then again I wouldn't be living up to bully code, so…" Dash said while smirking then he became scared and then he ran. Danny just stared at Dash but then a blue wisp of air came out of his mouth and he saw a ghost. It was a mechanical ghost with flaming hair.

"Uh guys how about you two hug it out for a little bit hu?" Danny asked and then they looked at him then they understood. Sam and Tucker then hugged and Danny transformed into Danny Phantom.

**And it was then Danny knew what he had to do  
he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through  
he's here to fight for me and you**

He's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch em all  
cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's

Danny Phantom

"Hey you Ghost Dude who the heck are you?" Danny asked.

"I am Skulker the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter. And now that I see you I guess the rumours are true there is a half human half ghost hybrid." Skulker said.

"Wow rumours spread fast in your dimension don't they." Danny said then he saw Skulker take out a very dangerous looking blade. Skulker then lunged at the young half ghost hybrid. Danny then quickly turned intangible and Skulker flew through him. Danny then saw Tucker's eyes were glowing blue.

"Tucker what's going on with you?" Sam asked also noticing it.

"I can see all his mechanics. I can see all the Technology and everything." Tucker said while looking at Skulker who was frozen in suspended animation.

Sam was growing nervous with what was happening and she noticed the plants around her responding to her emotions.

Danny took this moment to quickly punch Skulker in the Chest and the mechanic ghost broke apart. But then Skulker activated his temporary ghost portal and flew in.

"Guys something telling me we have to go back to my house right now." Danny said. And the others agreed.

~00000~

When Danny, Sam and Tucker got back to Fenton works they noticed Sam's parents' car, Tucker's Parents' car and a Jet parked in front of Fenton Works. The three friends ran inside and saw all their parents, a bald guy in a wheelchair, Danny's Cousin Jean Grey and a teenage boy next to her.

"Daniel, Samantha Tucker. I am Charles Xavier. I am a mutant just like you." The bald guy said.

"So we aren't the only ones with powers." Danny said.

"Yes I learned earlier that you Danny have to power of absorption, Sam the power to control plant life and Tucker the ability to control machines." Charles said to the three teens.

"Wait I have ghost powers. I can't absorb anything." Danny said.

"Actually Danny we looked at the information the Professor Xavier gave us and apparently when you activated the ghost portal you absorbed energy from the Ghost Zone. So you practically made evolved yourself more than you were expected. And you still have your absorption abilities but also ghost abilities." Maddie said.

"Your parents have agreed to allow you three to move to my institute so that you can learn to control your powers. But we don't want to take you there without your opinion on the matter. It is your choice." Xavier said.

Tucker said yes instantly, Danny thought about it then he said yes and Sam agreed with Danny. That night they packed their things and received something from their parents. Danny got his own portable Ghost Portal and a Fenton Thermos from his parents. Sam got a large ward of Cash a care that she would use when she was 16. Tucker got some of the latest Technology from his parents. Once they were done saying goodbye they (including Cujo) left with Scott, Jean and Professor X.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Well there you go the first Chapter. And now we have seen how Danny got his powers.**

**Danny: Don't forget we joined the X-men. So take a guess will make an appearance in the next Chapter.**

**Shadow: Yeah just read and review to find out what will happen in the next chapter.**


End file.
